Inseguro
by lo estoy pensando
Summary: Porque no porque está prohibido se pueda dejar de hacer, se puede dejar de querer y desear. Sasuhina.


Nuevo fic! Muchas gracias por los reviews anteriores de otros fics y la tardanza de otros…  
Naruto no es de mi propiedad.

**Inseguro.**

**Capitulo.  
Maldición.**

De un momento a otro, ella es toda amables sonrisas y excelentísimos modales. Se sienta atrás junto a la ventana siendo tan correcta y estudiosa como siempre. Cada vez que Naruto y Sakura se acercan a parlotear ella interrumpe cuando es debido, ríe a cada golpe que recibe Naruto y comenta alegre con Sakura las distintas novedades de la escuela mientras todos miran asombrados como esa pequeña tortuga llena de inseguridades escondida en un abrigo gigante y gastado empieza a ganar más confianza y a hacer valer su opinión. Ahora más de la mitad de la clase están encantados con ella, siempre atenta con una tímida alegría, y su nueva confianza.

Pero a él no lo engaña.

Cada vez que pasa por su puesto para sentarse en el suyo, ella rehúye su mirada con mejillas teñidas de un rojo lleno de vergüenza, arrepentimientos y tristeza. Lleno de cosas que le gustaría decir y hacer pero que no puede, de cosas que ya tiene prohibido pensar.

-.-

Ella es ahora la delegada de la clase, Presidenta del Centro de Alumnos y tanto sus notas como la estimación de sus compañeros no hace más que aumentar.

Está hablando, desde su puesto en la ventana, con Sakura y escucha con interés su entusiasta perorata sobre los chicos más guapos del colegio y en cómo Naruto es un estúpido sin futuro. Hinata, en realidad, no está prestando atención y mientras sonríe y asiente cuando es debido no siente más que sus pulmones estrangularse y su corazón encogerse con una presión fría que la hace temblar entera. No sabe muy bien como se las ha arreglado hasta ahora, no sabe muy bien como lo va a hacer en el futuro pero ahora se ve a sí misma llegando al final. No sabe cuanto tiempo podrá mantenerse así pero hará lo posible para alargarlo, para llegar a fin de año al menos.

De pronto, la conversación se detiene y ve como Sakura se ha quedado incluso con la boca abierta. Ino, quien estaba sentada sobre la mesa de Hinata leyendo una revista se tensa como un gato a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Ambas tensas y concentradas se dan vuelta hacía la puerta y ahí la ojiblanco se da cuenta de que sus radares han localizado a Sasuke acercarse.

Sasuke entra de golpe en la habitación, enojado y frustrado por razones que nadie conoce. Pasa al lado de las chicas y evita con una maestría dada por la práctica y costumbre de años ya, los abrazos e intentos de conversación de Sakura e Ino sin ni siquiera mirarlas. Al pasar junto a su mesa, Hinata se le atora la respiración al ver que los ojos de Sasuke la han mirado de reojo. Un calor típico sube a sus mejillas y antes de que Sakura e Ino se volvieran a hablarle se da vuelta a ver el cielo.

-.-

Es el cumpleaños de Naruto y Hinata llega con cupones de descuentos para Ichiraku como regalo. El rubio no resiste en saltar por toda la clase con Hinata en los brazos mientras da vueltas y vueltas llorando de felicidad.

-¡Oh Hinata, eres la mejor! ¡Tienes que venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños!

Hinata se pone roja de pies a cabeza y se siente mareada tanto por las vueltas como por la vergüenza. Cortésmente declina la invitación de Naruto, ella no puede ir a fiestas, ella tiene que estudiar… pero Naruto levanta los brazos mirando en menos sus excusas y le dice coqueto que ella será su cita especial.

Hinata sólo puede sonreír y enrojecer porque no haya nada mejor que hacer o decir con el repentino silencioso asombro de la clase.

Obviamente lo dice jugando porque son amigos de la infancia y todo el mundo sabe que entre el rubio y Sakura algo más que amistad se está formando aunque ninguno de los dos se de realmente cuenta. Pero Hinata, bajo el peso de todas las miradas de la clase, termina por aceptar. Sakura se acerca a ella alegre y picarona para comentarle sin despegar la vista de Naruto, que debería tener cuidado, que Naruto es en realidad un pervertido en potencia. La Hyuuga vuelve a sonreír, esta vez contenta, y niega con calma y afecto fraternal el hecho de que Naruto pueda llegar ser así.

Pero el verdadero asombro que deja a todos con las cejas en el cielo y la boca abiertas a toda clase de moscas es cuando Sakura, coqueta, se acerca a Sasuke para preguntarle su pregunta de rutina: si saldría con ella, esta vez a la fiesta de Naruto, y Sasuke, para la sorpresa de la clase y la escuela entera, aceptó.

Hasta la misma Sakura no podía creer su suerte y le tomó dos minutos completos el procesarlo.

Sasuke, nunca, nunca jamás en la vida aceptó una de las tantas propociones de Sakura o de cualquier otra chica.ç ni tampoco nunca había ido a una fiesta de cumpleaños de Naruto pese a que fuesen amigos desde hacía años. Sasuke sólo miraba a Naruto, sus ojos ensombrecidos, pero el rubio sólo se dignó a mirarlo de reojo sonriendole con picardía, como sabiendo de antemano todas las razones de su extraña decisión.

Sakura finalmente brinca en los aires y abraza a Sasuke al borde de las lágrimas ya haciendo planes. Irán al cumpleaños de Naruto juntos, él la iría a buscar, él se vería guapo como siempre, ella se arreglaría, serían la pareja perfecta y sólo le faltó tiempo por la campana para decir que ahí él finalmente superaría su timidez, se declararía, se casarían y tendrían tres hijos y un perro en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad.

-.-

Sakura, frente al espejo del baño, se siente feliz. Se puso su ropa nueva, perfume y un fresco maquillaje, todo para impresionar a Sasuke. Estaba segura que recordaría esa imagen de ella misma para siempre, se sientía feliz y preciosa, algo así como en la cúspide de su vida. Este era su mejor momento, francamente dudaba que alguna vez podía volver a verse tan joven, tan linda y tan feliz. Se sentía así en ese momento porque sinceramente lo pensaba. Era joven, era linda, lo tenía todo, estaba en lo mejor de lo que la vida podía ofrecerle y sólo pensar en eso, y no en Sasuke, la hacía feliz y verse aún más hermosa.

Al verse en el espejo pensaba que ese sentimiento aumentaba porque saldría con Sasuke pero algo al fondo de su corazón le decía lo contrario. Todo empezó cuando vio de reojo la invitación al cumpleaños de Naruto escrita por él mismo, con una letra desordenada y simpática. Tomó la invitación cariñosamente entre las manos y la leyó sin leer con una pequeña y tenue sonrisa asomandose por la comisura de sus labios. Luego de un momento aclaró sus pensamientos y apretando la invitación con ternura entre sus manos, su rostro volvió a brillar con una sonrisa sincera y feliz.

Estaba guardando algo de maquillaje en su bolso cuando escuchó su celular. Era un mensaje de Sasuke que le decía que la esperaba afuera.

-.-

Sakura era vanidosa y caprichosa y le gustaba ocupar el primer puesto en la jerarquía escolar. Estar con Sasuke Uchiha no hacía nada más que aumentar su ego, consolidarla en su posicón en la jerarquía social de la escuela y al fin, se decía aliviada, había podido cumplir su más grande capricho aunque este ya no tuviese el mismo valor de antes.

Al entrar del brazo con Sasuke a la fiesta, hasta la misma música parecía haberse detenido en reverencial asombro. En aquel momento, Sakura, radiante de felicidad, se volvió a mirar el rostro de Sasuke, tan próximo al suyo y muchos años después aún recordaría la mirada de Sasuke. Atenta y seria, llena de un sinfín de emociones a flor de piel pero que retenía siempre impasible, llena de cosas que decir y hacer pero que él mismo se negaba hasta pensar. Una mirada que permanecía clavada en Hinata quien conversaba sin hablar con Kiba y Naruto.

-.-

La fiesta ya había empezado hace dios sabe cuanto. Sólo sabe que la habían obligado a jugar algún estúpido juego que gracias a su falta de coordinación y nerviosismo había perdido y por el cual tuvo que tomar dos o tres…o cuatro tragos.

Ella sabe muy bien que no puede manejar el trago, sabe muy bien que no puede tomar más de dos tragos o ya se empieza a sentir mal pero esa noche ya había perdido la cuenta de que cuanto había tomado y su cuerpo se siente desvanecer.

Ella lo sabía muy bien pero lo hizo de todas maneras porque una parte de ella quería olvidar, quería borrarse y evadir. Dejó a Naruto hablar con Sakura, ahora probablemente estén haciendo algo más que hablar, y se apartó de la fiesta. Está en un pasillo solitario que tiene como muralla grandes ventanas, que casi llegan al suelo, y que dan vista a un pequeño corredor al otro lado y luego al inmenso patio de Naruto. Todo oscuro y melancólico, teñido de un azul pálido por el brillo fantasmal de la luna y las estrellas. La música sólo llega como un suave murmuro.

Se sienta contra la muralla y ve la luna brillar tranquila allá en el cielo. La observa como hipnotizada, encantada e ida en un mundo de sueños.

A veces le gustaría ser así, brillar tranquila allá arriba. Ocuparse de sus cosas nada más, de otras cosas grandiosas y secretas que nadie más sepa y que ahí, nadie pueda juzgarla o simplemente, que no le importe que la juzguen.

Siente los miembros pesados y sus parpados ceder cada vez más rápido a un sueño pesado. De repente siento los pasos de alguien más y hace torpes intentos de ocultarse porque ella es Hyuuga Hinata, alumna ejemplar, y preferiría que nadie la viese así para burlarse de ella después.

Su cara se tiñe de vergüenza al ver que aparece frente a ella nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke. La mira en silencio y está segura que por un momento sus ojos brillaron por una tranquila diversión. Se sienta a su lado y muestra el vaso.

-No… no, gracias – dice en balbuceos y se odia porque está segura que no pronunció bien la 'r' – Pe-pero ya no quiero tomar más.

No está segura porque está oscuro y la cara de él es sólo sombras pero bajo la luna, sus ojos parecen de nuevo relampaguear con ese brillo de genuina diversión y un tierno afecto casi maternal. Pareciese como si no pudiese contener una ligera sonrisa que lucha incansable por salir.

-Es agua, Hinata – le dice y ella, bajo esa espesa y envolvente oscuridad puede percibir el rico y profundo perfume a alcohol en su aliento. Sólo con eso se siente desvanecer.

Incapaz de contestar, tanto por su repentina cercanía como por su _ligero _estado de ebriedad y de súbito, como siempre le pasa al estar cerca de él, le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Estás curado – le dijo e inmediatamente, abriendo los ojos cual ladrón capturado in fraganti delito se llevó las manos a la boca. A Sasuke en cambio, luego de abrir los ojos en sorpresa en ellos volvió a relampaguear ese cálido brillo que ya le empezaba a ser tan conocido. Sus ojos se suavizaron y volvió a ofrecerle el vado de agua.

Hinata, sin saber que más a hacer, tomó el vaso de agua pero luego de un corto sorbo empezó a jugar nerviosamente con el vaso. De tanto en tanto, le echaba vistazos a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo. Él estaba en la misma posición que ella, miraba aburrido hacia el jardín y sus rodillas, las de él y las de ella, se rozaban a penas.

Sasuke parecía totalmente ignorante de esto pero ella sentía que ese pequeño roce le hacía arder el cuerpo entero, el corazón le golpeaba como loco el pecho y se sentía cada vez más ansiosa, turbada hasta el alma misma con su mera presencia.

El alcohol, en su indecisión y nervioso, le da fuerzas. Se siente valiente, siente que no le importa lo que Sasuke podría decir o hacer, siente que ya no piensa y le gusta. Puede hacer lo que quiera y tal vez eso le guste a su padre. Pero sobre todo, siente que ya no está atada a todos los atroces pensamientos que la atormentan y carcomen con el pasar de los días. Ya se ha olvidado de todo. Ahora sólo puede dejarse a si misma disfrutar este pequeño momento con Sasuke ya ni siquiera le importa, ni siquiera recuerda que --

-Yo… yo no quiero casarme…-dice con una pequeña voz en el silencio despertando así a Sasuke de una agradable somnolencia. Se siente levemente orgullosa de sí misma ya que es la primera vez que dice opinión sobre el asunto pero no sabe muy bien porque lo hace justamente ahora. Tal vez está demasiado ebria.

Estar así ya no se siente bien ni feliz. Todas las cosas que odia, sus preocupaciones y sus arrepentimientos, nunca antes dichos parecen agolparse de golpe dentro de ella, no dejándola ni siquiera respirar. Ahora sólo quiere irse, irse muy lejos, gritar hasta reventarse los pulmones, golpear y tirar cosas, hacerse daño para ver si algo podía hacerla sentir mejor.

Sasuke, al volverse hacia ella, ve como las lágrimas fluyen sin interrupción por sus mejillas. Tiene la vista pegada en el suelo y sus ojos se agitan con recuerdos que la atormentan. Aprieta el vaso con fuerza mientras baja la cabeza tratando de evitar a Sasuke y dejando escapar sollozos cada vez más fuertes y tristes. Luego de un silencio donde pudo volver a respirar ya que no podía sentir más a Sasuke, se sobresalta al sentir las manos de Sasuke sobre las suyas, quitándole el vaso.

-Lo sé- le dice, dejando el vaso en el suelo.

De un momento a otro, la cercanía entre ambos es demasiado palpable. Hinata se siente morir y mareada sólo con eso, ni siquiera puede recordar muy bien porque había estado llorando. La mano de él sube a su mejilla y con una gentileza de la que nunca lo creyó capaz, la acaricia. Su rostro está muy cerca del suyo y Hinata puede ver lo largo de sus pestañas y la suavidad y ausencia de su mirada mientras la clava en su mejilla,… en sus labios.

Ella se siente ahogar, no puede respirar de los nervios y la ansiedad. Los ojos de Sasuke reflejan tantas cosas que resultada abrumador.

Sasuke y Hinata fueron amigos de infancia y luego conocidos. Provenían de familias de la más alta sociedad, siendo la de Hinata la más rica y prestigiosa. Sasuke hasta podía recordar la primera vez que la vio. Recuera haberla tratado pésimo los primeros años en que se conocieron, incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Ella siempre fue amable con él, llena de cortesía y una tristeza que no entendió hasta años después, pese a cuanta broma cruel broma infantil él le hiciese.

Ella aceptaba a todo el mundo, no juzgaba a nadie por no tener dinero o un buen nombre, ella era dulce y acogedora y hacía amistad con toda clase de personas. Hinata no podía pensar mal de nadie lo que le a Sasuke resultaba refrescante y hermoso. Para él, ella parecía brillar entre los demás. Ella y sus movimientos dotados de una gracia infinita, ella y su sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de una serena tristeza. Hinata era dulce y tranquila y eso era el peor defecto a los ojos de su padre para quien ella no tenía comparación su hermana menor, Hanabi. Hiashi, queriendo despojar a su hija mayor del título de heredera entregó a Hinata en matrimonio hacía muchos años. Sin embargo, sólo se dio a conocer a un grupo muy selecto de personas, entre ellas los padres de Sasuke y fue un secreto a Hinata por años.

Sus padres se le comentaron, aún recuerda, el día anterior a cumplir los quince y a su presentación oficial a la alta sociedad. Con un tono serio y severo, su padre le dijo que no era bueno que una muchacha comprometida se juntara tanto con un hombre soltero y le aconsejó que dejara de pasar tanto tiempo con ella. Él sólo quiso reírse, y de hecho lo hizo, no estaban en la maldita sociedad del siglo XVIII pero bajo la furiosa mirada autoritaria de su padre no pudo hacer otra que asentir. Sus padres bien lo conocían y podían adivinar la verdadera naturaleza de los sentimientos de su hijo, aunque incluso él mismo no lo supiera aún, y decidieron alejarlo de ella afín de evitar malos ratos y sufrimientos. Sus padres le dijeron también que la fiesta continuaba y que tenía absolutamente prohibido comentarle algo de esto a Hinata.

Vale decir que Sasuke se sintió tan mal todo ese día y el día de su cumpleaños cuando la vio dar vueltas entre la gente con su precioso vestido blanco que vómito su pastel de cumpleaños cuando fue al baño. Hinata, hermosa en su preocupación y con el peinado algo revuelto por algunos bailes, lo esperaba en la puerta del baño. Sasuke quería vomitar de nuevo porque le se apretaba el estomago y la vida misma al verla así y saber que ya estaba casada. Le dirigió una mala mirada y esquivó sus preguntas.

Huyó de ella el resto de la noche y el resto de los años.

Desde esa noche no volvió a hablarle si no era estrictamente necesario, tratando también de evitarse a futuro malos ratos y sufrimientos innecesarios. Le dolía ver el rostro de Hinata cada vez que la rehuía y le dolió aún más cuando ella dejó de buscarlo.

Ahora se han vuelto a juntar y es él quien ha venido con la cola entre las patas detrás de ella. Sasuke se acerca más a ella y recuerda la cena exclusiva y elegante en la cual su matrimonio se hizo oficial y por el cual ella cambió de pronto siendo más abierta y contenta.

Vio su cara de espanto, de sorpresa, de silenciosa indignación, de humillación mientras retenía las lágrimas, de enojo, de tristeza y desolación. Su padre la había terminado de despreciar, esa vez para siempre. Vio como el novio le tomaba la mano con fingida dulzura y besaba su mejilla con cortesía sellando así la promesa de matrimonio para siempre.

-Él… mi padre… dijo que yo… que yo… e-era mediocre.

Súbitamente enojado, tanto por el recuerdo como por su comentario, Sasuke aplastó su rostro contra la mejilla de Hinata que su novio había besado. Apretó sus manos entre las suyas, ambos ansiosos y desperados, y la besó una y otra vez como tratando de limpiarla de cualquier rastro que él hubiese dejado ahí, como tratando de él hacerla suya, tratando de decirle todas las cosas que no podía decir.

-.-.-.-

Gracias por leer, **por favor dejar reviews! **  
Si recibo muchos que quieran una continuación, tal vez lo haga… depende de ustedes  
saludos!


End file.
